my_virtual_escapefandomcom-20200213-history
Leah Matthews
Leah Matthews is a character in My Virtual Escape. She is Isaac’s best friend. She is first seen in paralyzed. She is portrayed by Carina Cafiso. Who is Leah? Leah is a longtime friend of Isaac. They were best friends in High School. After graduating high school, Isaac barely spoke to Leah. One day, while at Isaac's house, Leah reveals to Isaac that she can't go to college because she has to take care of her father who is a drug addict and alcoholic. She signs Isaac's yearbook because she never had a chance to. Leah then has to leave because she gets a call from her dad. About a week later, Leah goes to Isaac's house and Isaac shows her his V.R. helmet that he just got. Leah enters the V.R. world until she is attacked by Arachnid. Leah takes the V.R. helmet off in a panic. She warns Isaac not to play V.R. A few days later, Leah goes to Isaac's house to find him unconscious lying on the floor. The next day, Leah tells Isaac that she wants to start dating. Isaac tells her about a girl he met in the V.R. world. Leah (who had plans to date Isaac) slaps him across the face and drives off. Later on in two birds, many stones., she dated with Tommy in which Isaac talks to when he approaches his room, Isaac and Tommy had a conversation, then they argue about what has happened with the V.R., the latter then forces Isaac to kick the box, resulting in Leah being in tears. Isaac says "Don't f*cking cross me again!", which results Leah crying and Tommy being pissed at Isaac for saying he doesn't care when he destroyed the VR, Leah says sorry for bringing him. Later on, in double-cross. and little gangbanger., Tommy is caught spending time with Leah at her house by her dad. Her dad throws a temper tantrum and physically forces Tommy out of the house and making him and Leah sad. Leah calls Isaac for help. After saving Rebekah first, he races straight to her house and finds Tommy outside. Seeing him cry a little, Isaac then rushes inside to deal with the problem himself. When Isaac arrives inside the house only to witness Leah getting slapped by her dad, Isaac shoves him back and immediately comes to her defense. Leah's dad then backs off slowly and remembers who is, and then he walks away regretting what he had done. Leah thanks Isaac for coming and asks him to go to her room to talk. Isaac apologizes to Leah for the way he acted towards her while she dated Tommy and for shutting her out. The two reconcile after sharing their recent problems and become friends again. In broken., Leah visits Isaac at Michael Archer's house and reveals that she and Tommy broke up since she thinks he isn’t good enough for her and her father seems to hate him that much too and that she never stopped thinking about Isaac. The two hug it out.